PokeMagic!
by HeyYouYaYou
Summary: Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow. The lot of them get sucked up into one of Celebi's mistakes, ending up in Hogwarts, all at 10 years old. Oh, and they drag along Lance too, by mistake. They embark on their first year, along with Harry and the gang to try and defeat Voldemort like they had the league. Oh, yeah, and the other DexHolders are there too!


**Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow. The lot of them get sucked up into one of Celebi's mistakes, ending up in Hogwarts, all at 10 years old. Oh, and they drag along Lance too, by mistake. They embark on their first year, along with Harry and the gang to try and defeat Voldemort like they had the league.**

 **Now, this story follows a universe I have in my head, but will never update on Fanfiction for… Reasons. However, I vow to update this at least ONCE a month, unless I shove it on hiatus or something. Also, sorry if there's weird spacing. I have no idea what is going on.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Red POV**

Red awoke groggily, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. His hands flew to his belt by instinct, and his shoulders relaxed once feeling the cold material that made up the Pokeballs. Pika, Saur, Poli, Char, Snor, and Vee. Good. His Pokemon were here.

"... What. In. The. Name. Of. Arceus." Blue said, as Red twisted his head to face his old friend. He shrugged.

Green stood up, dusting his shirt off. "Now, since the lot of you look 10, I'm going to assume we are all… Ten years old." He said in a monotone voice, bringing a sudden, obvious realization right to Red. Green was right! As always…

"Um, where are we?" Yellow asked shyly, pulling at her ponytail. "And.. I t-think I'm 10 too." She stuttered, a light blush dusting her face.

"I'm surprised none of you have noticed me yet." A boy about 10 remarked dryly at the four. "I did, after all try to wipe out humanity." He said casually.

"LANCE?" The realization came from three different people: Yellow, Red, and Blue. Green was calm and analytic, having already realized it.

"Oh, are you five muggleborn?" A woman came over and asked. The five mentioned exchanged glances, before letting Green and Lance take the lead.

"Um, yes, we are." Lance said, glancing around. "We really have no idea what is going on, or what Hogwarts is at all… Or magic in general." Lance said. He suddenly shifted. His eyes were big, and his frown was um… Well, Red couldn't really word it well.

Green hopped in as well to play the innocent act. "Yeah! We were just told to come here, and now we're lost and don't know what to do…" Green trailed off. It was way less than Lance's performance, but seemed to convince the woman even more.

"I'm Red," Red introduced himself. "That's Green, that's Blue, that's Yellow, and that's Lance." Red told the woman, pointing at everyone. The woman nodded, a look of concern in her eyes. Yellow was about to say something, probably about lying and guiltiness, but a single look from Blue made her shut her mouth.

"Oh, well, those are Fred and George, that's Ginny, that's Percy, and that's Ron." The woman quickly introduced, as her children waved a hello. "You can just call me Mrs. Weasley!" The newly deemed Mrs. Weasley chirped. Red and Yellow exchanged smiles. They both liked this mother.

"Now, now, come come. We have got to get you robes! Along with my children's, of course." Mrs. Weasley cried out, ushering the kids along as they all exchanged looks with each other. Red could just _feel_ the silent conversation.

 _Lance & Green: Is she always like this?_

 _Ron & Ginny: Yes._

 _Yellow & Red: I like her!_

 _Fred & George: We all don't._

 _Blue: Is she rich?_

 _Ron, Ginny, Fred, Percy & George: No._

 _Green: … Blue, do NOT rob her._

 _Lance & Red: I second that._

 _Blue: Buzzkills._

The ten were ushered into the bank. Mrs. Weasley went to mind her own children's' business, leaving the dex-holders along.

"So, Juniors. Have any idea of what we're supposed to do?" Lance asked. Red and Blue were about to protest that No, he was not their Senior, but thought better of it.

Blue leaned over the table, looking right into the goblin's eyes. "We're Dex-Holders." She said plainly, knowing how to deal with banks. Red, Yellow, and Lance sweatdropped.

"Pesky woman." Green muttered under his breath.

"Ah, so like Dumbledore and Tom? From the world of Pokemon?" An old-looking elf walked out from behind. "Follow me." He said.

And then they went into a minecart. Lance and Yellow looked about to puke, but held it in the entire ride. And after that.

The five were sent stumbling into a giant safe. "We have Wizard currency, and Pokedollars." The elf said, smiling. "I was once in the Pokemon world too. In fact, I still have my Pokemon." The elf said wistfully. "Here." He handed each of them a pouch. "Should be enough to last you through the year." The elf winked. "Come back if you need more!" He said kindly, as the Dex-Holders were once again racing past in a minecart.

They stumbled off blindly. "Oh, there you five are!" Mrs. Weasley smiled. "You got your money! Great!" She pulled the ten kids to another place.

"... Wands?" Lance asked.

"I'm sorry." Red apologized. "We don't know what Hogwarts is, or anything. We were just told to come here." Red lied, recalling hearing Mrs. Weasley mention 'Hogwarts' at some point.

"Wow." One of the twins remarked. "Truly Muggleborn." They said in unison. Mrs. Weasley sent them a glare.

"Oh?" The 'wandmaker' remarked as Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Lance entered the room. "So, you come from my world. I'm here while Ollivander's getting supplies." He said.

"Try these." He handed out wands. "Soon enough, you won't be the only ones from the world of Pokemon who are in the state in which most start their journey at." He warned. "My name is Matt." He introduced.

Red waved around his wand, as red sparks flew out of it. Suddenly, Red didn't feel confused and lost anymore. He felt confident, as if this was Adventure 02.

Yellow took her turn. She waved around her wand, and suddenly, everyone in the room seemed healthy and healed.

Next, Lance. He waved his wand, and Red was almost knocked off his feet by the sheer power that was coming from the wand. Lance smirked, before pocketing it.

Blue waved her arm around, waiting to see what happened. She suddenly jumped up, and somehow managed to reach the impossibly high ceiling.

Green watched carefully, before giving a flick of his given wand. Red stared, before backing away. Green's eyes shone, and he was analyzing his fellow trainers, peering deeper into their souls than ever before. It gave Red the chills.

"Dragon heartstring, hawthorn, thirteen inches, not very flexible." Matt told Lance, who nodded. "Pheonix feather, chestnut, fourteen inches, flexible enough." Matt said to Red. "Unicorn hair, hazel, ten inches, quite flexible." Matt remarked at Yellow's wand. "Dragon heartstring, maple, twelve inches, quite flexible." Matt told Blue, who nodded and pocketed her wand. "Dragon heartstring, aspen, fourteen inches, flexible enough." Matt told Green, who analyzed his wand for a second.

Next, Mrs. Weasley took the bunch to get robes. Who knew, Lance, Green, and Blue were all taller than Red? Red huffed the third time Blue had called him 'Short Stacks'

"Now, it's onto the train for you!" Mrs. Weasley chirped. Red, Blue, Yellow, Lance, and Green stumbled into a room along with Ron, and sat down across from a boy with a lightning scar and a redheaded girl.


End file.
